


Testing

by StarRoseColors



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: MK ends up having something important to tell Red.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Testing

"Wha- Woah, okay!"

This morning had been planned out. Mei and MK were going to have lunch together and talk about MK's upcoming comic book. Instead, the former held the latter's hair back as he threw up. "Sorry," he managed when he was able to lift his face from the toilet. "I think I have some type of bug. Red's been worried sick."

Mei nodded as she helped him stand. MK's slight dizziness made him stumble and she was quick to steady him. She froze when her hand landed on his stomach. "Um...MK?"

"Yeah?"

"When was your last period?"

He opened his mouth and then thought about it. "Not since the last stress crunch for the last issue of Monkey King."

"Which was three months ago."

MK froze. He had thought it was a little weird, but had chalked it up to regular publishing deadline stress. Not... Mei was quick to steady him as he fell back. She guided him gently to the floor, kneeling next to him. "I…" He couldn't finish it, wrapping his arms tightly around his middle.

"I'll get you…"

He nodded without a word.

Mei guided MK to the bed before she left to go get the test. He sat alone, mind whirling. Red wasn't there- he had something to do. So he sat there, hand rubbing gently over his stomach. Now that his best friend had pointed it out, he felt a little thicker.

Now that he was feeling it, MK couldn't help the little grin that formed. Red had always wanted a baby with him- his personal dream was a little girl with MK's eyes. They had been trying to conceive since the first week of their engagement, when MK's implant had expired. He squealed a little bit, feet bouncing.

If this was real, this was one of the best days of his life.

* * *

When Mei came back to the penthouse, MK met her at the door. He raised a brow at the two bags.

"I figured you wanted to be sure." She explained with a sheepish shrug.

The instructions were the same. Mei had made sure to get tests within the same time limit. But since there were so many, MK ended up squatting in his bathroom, peeing into a bowl. The two of them carefully dipped the tests in the pee and set them on a junk towel on the sink. After washing their hands, Mei set the timer.

The two of them sat in the bathroom, leaning against the bathtub with the cooling bowl of pee sitting between them, and waited for the timer. "Honestly," Mei admitted after a bit. "Whenever I thought of learning you were pregnant, I figured it would be with a onesie saying 'World's Coolest Aunt's or whatever."

"Well, maybe we can do that for-"

The timer went off.

The two shared a nervous look and stood. There was a mental count to three and MK turned. He stared.

Each test had the same result: two little lines.

Positive.

Once again, MK stumbled back and slowly sank to the floor. Mei squealed happily but stopped when she saw him. "MK? Are...you okay?" He managed a nod.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Lunch-"

"Can wait."

He nodded again. Mei nodded back. She said her goodbyes and slipped from the bathroom. MK didn't move even after he heard the front door shut. He sat there, two words running through his head.

_ I'm pregnant _ .

"...I'm pregnant."

_ How am I gonna tell Red? _

That thought ran through his head as he finally stood and started cleaning up. It ran through his head the rest of the day. When Red came home, the thought turned to  _ Tell him! _

MK didn't. Not when Red got home, when he hugged his husband tight. Not through dinner, where thankfully Red didn't raise a brow at him not touching the wine. Not when they slept together, when it didn't matter because…

It was two in the morning when MK finally broke.

He sat up in bed and poked his husband. "Red." he hissed. "Red. Red Son." He continued poking his husband before there was a sleepy groan of "What?"

MK took Red's hand and rested it on his stomach. He watched as his husband blinked in sleepy, cranky confusion. Then he was more awake, staring at where his hand was. Like Mei, he clearly felt the beginnings of his bump. "Noodle Boy." he said, very quietly.

"I...Mei figured it out first. She got me the tests. I wasn't sure how to…"

"Noodle Boy."

"I'm pregnant." MK said it in a rush. Now that he was here, the shock and worry faded into the happiness he had felt before. Red sat up, staring at him. Then MK was tackled, Red pressing kisses all over his face. The two pulled apart, saying the same thing.

"We're gonna be parents!"


End file.
